Breakdown
by JediBeastboy
Summary: Manny lives a life of pain and torment. But learns he was bred for something much, much bigger.. Original novel. First few chapters. The last chapter is not finished, so its like a cliffhanger..


Breakdown

` Forward

Manny coward in his room, the only light that hit him was the light from his laptop as he typed out his story. It was a story of love and loss, a story of his very own life. A story of truth and despair. A story of his own twisted life.

Manny never thought he would see the sun again, he never thought he would ever see tomorrow. To him, he always thought his last days would be dark, cold. He never thought he would have felt the warmth again. Not until that fateful night, but that's for the ending. Lets not ruin the surprise.

You see, Manny never lived a happy life. His parents divorced, his mother blaming him for it, just as she does for everything. His mother goes on childish tirades and abuses him both physically and emotionally. All his life he had been the object of peoples frustrations and anger.

His own brothers tormented him and never left him alone, abusing him, beating him up for no reason. His elder brother has actually knocked him unconscious more than once. But the worst in his mind is the pure abandonment by his father, and his mothers torture. This is all relevant to the story, for you see, Manny is something special.

And this is all just a description and example of just how dark and horrifying this novel is really. If you believe you can no longer read is for feeling offended or terrified of what you will find within the pages of this book, then I urge you to put it down.

It will be your own fault at this point. But if you're a soul who is not easily scared, then proceed all you want. Within this twisted tale, you will find a story about hate and love. Life and death, chaos and peace. Loss and revenge.

So, without further ado, lets get this show going, shall we?

Chapter 1. Faithless Meetings

Our story begins with Manny upon his bed. The story upon which he was typing. The sounds of madness and screams outside his room punctuated and his room and pierced his music. His mother was on another one of her childish tantrums. "God dammit.." he sighed quietly to himself. He carefully pushed his laptop off his lap and got off his black bed. He sauntered slowly to his door and turned the latch.

He didn't feel like suffering his mothers wrath again. He still was not fully healed from the last time she threw a tantrum this severe, but of course he wouldn't. It was just last night, and she had gotten him with a steak knife across his chest. She only went for areas where people wouldn't see. The wound was not deep, but it hurt just to move his arms.

He grabbed a hold of his chest and leaned against the door for support. He slowly closed his eyes as attempted to breath in deeply. "God… I need help.." He started to weep softly as he spoke, his eyes becoming moist. "I.. I need out of here. Please help me, I beg you." He collapsed to his knees and onto his stomach. The pain was overwhelming. "D-dammit.." He began to close his eyes, but as he did, he could of swore he saw a girl running into his room through his glass of water.

……

Manny snapped awake. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He grabbed hold of his chest and felt no pain. He quickly lifted his shirt and his eyes widened at what he was seeing, his cut, was nothing more than a light scar. He ran his finger down it, a slight shiver aching his body. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, letting the air escape his mouth softly.

He opened his eyes and looked around. The room was full of light, And he was the only thing adorned in

black. His black high top converse, black Slipknot shirt, and his black jeans, his long, straight black hair made him look as if he were an ill-fated error in a canvas of white.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself, he got up from the white bed and stood, his feet seemed to stand upon an infinite nothingness. The whiteness was not blinding, even if it felt like it. He blinked again and sighed. "Seriously, where the hell am I?"

"Purgatory…" A voice called out from behind him. And Manny froze in place, hearing the mysterious voice. "Welcome to the home of the damned." The voice rang through the white room. Manny gulped and turned around.

Standing behind him were six beings. Three Women and three men. Each one staring at Manny. His eyes widened again and he slowly stepped back away from them. "Who are you?" he asked, fright evident in his voice. The smallest of the women, a red heard rolled her eyes and took a step towards him. "You should know. You're the leader." A smirk formed across her pale red lips. Manny gave her a confused look, and turned to the other five.

"I don't know what your talking about. And I more so, I've no idea who you," He looked back at the girl. "Or who they are. I think you have the wrong person." He told her before turning his back on her. He stood there, and crossed his arms, a smile on his face, signaling a win from him, but he was far off.

"You have lived a life of pain and anger. No one close to you. Beaten and broken, tattered and torn. You became angry, and that's the only thing that has kept you going." Manny dropped his arms and turned back to her, a look of anger on his face. The girls smirk became a grin. "You've never had any friends, and the ones that did have, if ever, you alienated and pushed away."

Manny's hands balled into fists. "Oh? And what your saying is what? I'm an angry person? Well no shit." He spat at the girl and started walking away. His brow was furrowed, and his fists still balled, he muttered unintelligible words under his breath.

The short girl sighed and ran after him, "Wrath! Stop!" Manny stopped instantly, eyes wide again.

He slowly turned to the girl as she stopped inches from him. "What did you just call me?" He was both thoroughly shocked and confused. Why was he called Wrath? Where were there six people standing before him? And then it hit him.

The other five people had made their way to Manny and stood before him. "You are Wrath, One of Seven" Spoke the taller male. He had short jet black hair, a fine white shirt and pressed black slacks. A grin formed over his proud face. "I'm Pride, and that infantile being that speaks out of turn is Lust."

The called Lust turned and gave Pride a dirty look, signaling him to hold his tongue. She turned back and placed a hand on Manny's arm, "Your Wrath, you're the eldest and the one that brought all of us together hundreds of years ago in the time of the Crusades." She told him a slight smile upon her lips. Manny stared at her, perplexed.

He relaxed a bit and closed his eyes, releasing a sigh." If I'm Wrath, he's Pride and your Lust, then who are they?" he asked, motioning to the remaining unidentified four. There was a skinny, pale Japanese girl who was dressed as a gothic Lolita. Her dress back and her hair a mixture of pink and blue. Her eyes were brown. Greed.

The one to her left was medium height and wider than the rest. He had brown buzz cut hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a chicken on it and dark grey sweat pants. He gave Manny a toothy grin. Gluttony.

The last girl stood there, leaning against the Japanese girl, she was in light, fuzzy pink pajama pants and a purple tank top. She yawned slight, her blonde hair which had pink highlights was up in a pony tail, her eyes were green. Sloth.

The last man had long green hair, and green eyes. He crossed his arms and gave Manny a blank look. His black fingerless gloves were torn and faded, his black shorts were cut off just below the knee. His shirt had its sleeves cut off. Envy.

Manny knew who they were without even asking. Somehow, he just knew. He looked about the remaining four and sighed to himself, a small smile revealing itself. "So, you're my brothers and sisters, eh?" He looked down at Lust and took her hand off of him and walked past her, she just stood there and tilted her head down to the ground.

"Sloth, Greed, Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Envy. And I am Wrath?" He tilts his head to the left and heard a loud cracking sound. "Am I supposed to believe all that? How do I know I wasn't just kidnapped?" Manny looks around the white abyss around them. "Seriously, where the hell am I? How did I get there? And why is it so damned white?" He asked, grabbing the bed and throwing it to the best of his ability, the others just grinned.

Manny just looked at them, "What?" Stop smiling.. I said stop smiling!" He shouted with all his might and ran towards them in a dead sprint. But the farther he felt he was running, he just couldn't get close enough to the other six.

"Give it a break, Wrath. There is no way you can harm us in here. If you want to hurt anyone, hurt yourself. You just don't remember your own past. Your far too wrapped up in this 'Manny Lopez.'" Envy finally spoke, his face nor posture unmoving. "Your so weak, you let yourself become humanized. You left us to rot and traveled the world for five hundred years. While we stayed here, rotting in this archaic prison."

Envy's facial expression cracked slightly. But his posture was ever unchanging. Lust turned to the haired man and seemed to growl at him. "That's enough. At least he was happy. That's all that matters." She sounded sad. Manny looked at the girl and furrowed his brow.

"How did we escape this place last time? And is there a way I can remember my past?" Manny asked with a smile. He had stopped running when Envy had began his tirade. "I want to remember, everything I mean." He told them and smiled at Lust. She raised a brow and smiled back, walking up to him.

"Well, you're the one who was in here before. You were the one bred out of darkness, we weren't. We were once humans until you found us." Lust sighed and placed a hand upon Manny's cheek. "You taught us how to live among demons, and to push away the teachings of God. You made us realize our lives were in a sense, hell. And that God paid no mind to us and our struggles. He only lead morons Like Arthur and his Crusaders on suicide missions, destroying worthwhile religions." Lust smiled as she uttered the last of her statement. Manny placed his hand upon hers and pushed it off.

Manny looked from the girl before him and towards the other five. "So what your saying, is that I saved you? Saved you from an existence free of paradise? I want my so called abilities, and memories back. And I want them now."

Envy looked at Manny and smirked, it cracked his face in minor places throughout his face. "It wont be easy, nor fun. For any of us. You however, have the pleasure of sleeping through it, and once you awake, Wrath will be among us once again."

Chapter 2. To End This Rapture

The six other sins stood around Manny in a circle, they had fixed the bed and Manny was laying in it. He looked around at the six people around him. "And this is supposed to do what? Make me slowly die of boredom?" His eyes went from Envy to Lust, who only rolled her eyes.

"No smartass. This is going to do everything you wanted." Pride smirked and sighed to himself, he was obviously bored. This kind of ritual usually took many hours to complete.

Greed looked down at Manny, her hands were pressing down her dress. "This ritual will do everything yes, but it will also bring about some minor repercussions." Manny turned his head to the left were she was. She was exactly on his left side, parallel to his shoulders. She saw the look of confusion upon his face and giggled slightly. "When your memories return, and Wrath once again takes over his own body, Your going to be stuck in this small, cramped little corner of your own mind. You'll annoy Wrath, but eventually you'll just fade away into nothing." She let out another little giggle and Gluttony rolled his eyes.

Sloth opened her eyes and turned to Greed. "That is of course, Wrath chooses to let him live. And Wrath is not very merciful." She spoke in a tired voice, it sounded like she was not fully there. Which in truth, she wasn't. She was a hell bent, evil being of sloth and laziness. But she was also always half asleep, doomed to never be fully awake, nor have the luxury of sleep. She was just, in a sense of the word; there.

Lust growled and gave the two girls a dirty look. "That's enough. If you frighten him too much, then he will refuse and we wont have our leader, the One of Seven will be with us, we will not be complete." Her fearful face turned into one of amusement, "But then again, we could always force him into this."

Manny began to get angry as they talked more about him, he felt helpless, and that didn't help his anger either. "Don't treat me like some puppet. I'm doing this willingly, I don't want to be me anymore. I want this." Manny told them harshly. He didn't care the cost. He didn't care if he died, he didn't care if he simply became imprisoned in the mind of the body he was born in.

All of the sins looked at each other uncomfortably. None of them were prepared for what he said. They stood there, silent for what felt like hours, when it was really only short moments. "Well.." Gluttony finally spoke out, looking around at his brethren. "Can we just do this? I'm hungry. And I really want out of here so I can eat."

Pride scoffed at Gluttony and smacked over the head, "Oh please, your always hungry. Stop thinking with your stomach, and starting using your head you oversized ham. And start working on the ritual. In fact, why don't we all just the hell up and work." Pride looked down at Manny as if he were better, he did have his pride after all. Pride was standing complete opposite of Greed.

Manny turned to Greed and glared at him. He knew once Wrath took back over his body, that Pride's attitude would be dealt with. He turned away and looked at Sloth. "So do we have certain powers? Or are we just immortal evil incarnates?"

Sloth noticed him looking at her and her weary lips trembled slightly to form a small smile. "No, You're the only one here that is truly immortal. Born a creature from hell, yet not a demon. Your something special, Wrath, you always have been. No you must sleep," she yawned loudly and shook her head gently. Her ponytail whipping back and forth with the movements of her head.

Wrath watched her before turning away as she shook her head. He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the left and within minutes, he was breathing steadily and deeply.


End file.
